


Trust

by kenwave



Series: Reaper76 Week - 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwave/pseuds/kenwave
Summary: Even after all these years, and through all their fighting, Gabriel Reyes is still there to patch Jack up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Trust/Betrayal

Curled in on himself, he grasps at the wound on his side oozing blood through his gloved fingers. He isn’t able to move much, he doesn’t have enough energy left to even sit up, his body using what energy he had left to repair as many of his injuries as it possibly could. 

However that only did so much. It's why he's now lying vulnerable on the ground in the corner of a warehouse, aching all over.

He shivers. He knew there would be a large chance of him dying in his line of business. Vigilante work is neither good for the body nor mind, but he never thought he would die bleeding out on a cold, concrete floor. 

He has too much left to do. He can't die. Not now.

He’s fading in and out of consciousness when he hears heavy footsteps approaching. They stop in front of him, and Jack can feel the person’s eyes on him, examining. It’s unnerving, but he can’t quite bring himself to care, not when he’s lying in a pool of his own blood. 

“Always rushing in,” he hears a familiar voice say before he’s lifted. He flinches, attempting to curl further in on himself. He’s jostled as the man moves, stepping over the other bodies strewn across the floor. The movement makes Jack cringe, the sharp pain courses through him. 

With bleary eyes, he turns his head to face the man only to be met with the bone white mask of Reaper. Jack only manages a weak growl before he completely blacks out, unable to handle the pain and stress any longer.

 

* * *

 

He regains consciousness in waves, but for how long, he doesn’t quite know. The first thing he acknowledges is someone moving about the room; he can hear the slight rustling of their clothes and heavy footsteps as something clangs against something else. Before his rescuer can notice he’s on the verge of consciousness, he goes back under.

The next time he wakes up, water is slowly being poured down his throat. He coughs it up before he realises he’s meant to be swallowing. The glass is removed from his lips so he can control his breathing. Once his airways are clear, the glass returns, and he chugs the water down greedily. He hears a dark chuckle, but ignores it in favour of the refreshingly cool liquid. Once he’s finished, the glass pulled away, his eyes droop closed. 

The final time, he doesn’t wake up slowly. He’s fully conscious, staring at the mouldy ceiling above him. It’s dark, but he can see faint silhouettes of the objects around him, forming what appears to be a bedroom, but he isn’t too sure. 

It takes another several moments for him to realise that this is something he should be able to see, no matter how dark or light the room is. He startles, sitting up immediately, eyes roving the room, from one corner to the other. 

His visor is gone! 

Jack scrambles out of the bed, stumbling on the sheets he has been wrapped up in, and is met face to face with Reaper, mask staring blankly ahead at Jack. In his hands are a thread and needle, as well as some antiseptic and bandages. 

Shocked, Jack presses a hand to his side. The wound that was there earlier now covered in bandages, slightly bloody. Reaper must be there to change them, but it doesn’t make sense. Why would he want to see Jack alive and uninjured? 

“Might not want to strain yourself. You’ll tear your stitches.” 

“Why?” Jack asks. 

Reaper tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

“Why did you do this?” he clarifies. 

The question remains unanswered. “Sit on the bed.” 

Jack glares at him and stubbornly stays put. He doesn’t know what to do in this man’s terrain, not wanting to do what he says in case Reaper has a carefully laid out plan in place. However, he hasn’t been outright hostile toward him yet, and that makes Jack pause. 

What sounds like an annoyed huff escapes from Reaper. “I need to change your bandages and check to see if you have torn any stitches.” 

Jack remains standing, examining the wraith who’s now moved toward to bed to sit down and place the first aid materials upon it with care. He feels wetness at his side, blood beginning to soak through the bandages that Reaper must have wrapped around his torso while he was unconscious - and what a thought that was, Reaper tending to his wounds. 

After several moments, watching as Reaper patiently waits, rearranging the thread and needle several times on the sheets to pass time, Jack slowly moves forward. Reaper doesn’t turn to look at him, deliberately keeping his body relaxed. Any movement he makes is slow, acting as if Jack is an easily startled animal. 

Finally, Jack sits down on the bed across from Reaper, examining him carefully. The wraith glances at Jack before grabbing the materials he needs and gets Jack to move closer to him on the sheets. Once he’s close enough, he uses the sharp talons attached to his gloves to quickly remove the red soaked bandages around Jack’s stomach, the cloth falling away as he cuts. He carefully removes the gauntlets from around his wrists, taking the gloves with the talons off with them, showing sickly grey skin mottled with ashen white.

Reaper makes a displeased noise, once the bandages are off, showing that Jack has indeed torn several of his stitches, ruining the wraith’s handiwork. 

Grabbing the thread and needle, Reaper tilts his head as he examines Jack from behind his mask. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, not moving any closer until Jack gives him permission to. 

Jack exhales from his nose slowly, and gives Reaper a firm nod. “Go ahead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuge thanks to [TimelessTragedy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTragedy/) for cleaning up this mess of a fic since I had no idea what I was doing omg. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://eachael.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, do you all appreciate my lazy ass title :p


End file.
